Rain
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: Lovers are not meant to be separated. But fate is cruel and the world works in unkind ways.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note or anything mentioned hereafter.

**Warning**: This is not for the faint hearted. It's dark, and morbid with rape and violence and all that stuff.

**A/N**: I needed to write… So here it is. Review?

**Suggested Listening: **Rain-Breaking Benjamin or Dear Agony-Breaking Benjamin

* * *

It was very well known that Matt was reclusive. He was a natural born ginger and didn't like going outside for fear of being scorched. Added in with years of bullying and a gruesome murder preformed before his eyes made for a recluse of the highest form.

But Mello loved him nonetheless. He always would, because Matt was his best friend and the only one who understood him and loved him back. When they left the orphanage and set off on their own, they settled in New York City, where Matt could hack all the money they wanted and Mello could become a detective for the sake of doing so.

Yes, they were quite happy in New York. They had a small flat that held all they needed and nothing more. Mello was home every night, late sometimes, and Matt was content to play his games and write his stories to his heart's content. They shared a small bedroom with no pictures or posters, only a bed, television and bookcase.

Light Yagami knew all of this. He watched them carefully, monitoring their movements and memorizing their time tables. For all intents and purposes, Light Yagami was perfect. But secretly, he watched the blonde beauty and his fiery haired lover when they ventured out together and he lusted after the reclusive gamer.

Three months. He'd waited and watched long enough. Mello had left the apartment this morning in perfect condition, kissing the redhead at the door. He showed no signs of fatigue or sickness and wouldn't be home until late afternoon. Yagami was betting on this.

And when Mello had been gone for an hour, Light walked casually up the stairs, slipping into the unlocked apartment quietly. The noises of Matt's video game and the music he was listening to covered his steps and Light smiled at his own good fortune. He silently shook chloroform onto a cloth and sidled up behind Matt, pressing the cloth over his face and holding him tightly until he stopped struggling.

Matt woke slowly, awareness coming in stages. As each of his senses returned to fully functional, he began to panic, though he stayed calm on the outside. His eyes opened slowly and he took in his surroundings carefully. It was very apparent that he had no range of movement; his extremities were bound tightly. He was also naked and knew at that moment what was happening. Horror flooded his veins and apparently showed in his eyes because a soft chuckle came from his right.

"Aw, don't be scared little Matty. I'm going to take very good care of you," cooed the voice. Matt's head lolled over slowly to look at his captor.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. Light blinked in surprise at how calm his prey seemed. But no matter, this was good. Perhaps Matt would enjoy this; maybe he'd see how good Light was compared to Mello! These thoughts were banished by that horribly blank stare boring into his eyes and he blinked again to clear his head.

"That doesn't matter. You're the one that matters." Matt's eyes sparked back to life, a dark light coming to them.

"Why are you going to rape me?" Light reeled backwards like he'd been slapped, eyes widening.

"No, I would never!" he exclaimed empathetically. "I'll take good care of you; I won't hurt you. It will be pleasurable and good, I promise."

Matt was silent. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, fighting back the shame and fear that were threatening to flood his eyes. Light's hand cupped his chin and turned his head back as the brunette straddled him. Matt kept his eyes closed when he felt the bed shift and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but his eyes flew open when soft lips were pressed to his.

No. He belonged to Mello and always would. This pretty-boy bastard had no rights to his body. So he lifted his head into the kiss before snapping his lips down on Light's. Hard.

Light shrieked and broke away, touching his fingers to his now bleeding lips. "You bit me!" he screeched in disbelief. But he was taken aback by the sheer and absolute hatred he saw glinting in those green eyes.

"No shit. Get away from me!" Light tilted his head in crazed confusion before leaning forward.

"But I'll be good to you. I'll take care of you," he said soothingly, despite the throbbing pain in his lips. He jumped back when Matt snarled and bit at him again.

"No! I don't belong to you; I'll always belong to Mello! Get the fuck off of me you sick freak!"

Light's eyes glazed over in anger. He saw red when he cut the ropes around Matt's ankles and pushed into him harshly. Matt screeched in pain and thrashed against the bindings, letting the tears fall freely as he struggled.

"Get off of me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Light didn't consider the fact that the walls were thin until it was too late and he picked up his pocketknife, slashing Matt's throat. The knife cut a little too deep as Light's hips bucked wildly as he finished and by the time his clothes were on, Matt's eyes were wide open, but unseeing. He leaned over as tears stung in his eyes; horror at what he had done washing through him. But then there was pounding at the front door.

"Matt! Matt, what's going on?!" a female voice called. Light slipped onto the fire escape as the front door slammed open. As he dropped onto the next landing, a horrified scream broke from the apartment window.

* * *

Mello's day was sort of boring, considering he'd been working on the same case for the past four days. There was no evidence and each of their suspects had an alibi.

The monotony was broken by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the caller ID, furrowing his brows and flipping the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Yes, are you Mr. Keehl?" a professional sounding voice asked.

"Yes… What's this about?" he asked nervously.

"My name is Nate Rivers, I work at Gracie Square Hospital. This is concerning a Mail Jeevas…"

* * *

Mello strode into the lobby, anger masking the worry and pain behind his eyes. As he was about to reach the receptionist desk, a small blonde stumbled up to him, falling into his arms.

"Oh Mello!" Misa sobbed against his chest. Mello stopped and caught her, holding her shoulders.

"Misa, what happened?" he demanded as gently as he could. The tiny blonde hiccupped and shakily wiped some tears from her face.

"I was waking up and watching TV… and eating breakfast. And I heard a scream from next door and went over and knocked on the door. He never answered so I went inside and found him on the bed…" She dissolved into tears again and Mello's horror increased.

"Where's the room?" he asked her gently, holding her arms. She hiccupped a few times and stumbled through the hallways, leading him up to the third floor. Everything seemed so normal that for a moment Mello's fears were eased slightly. It had to be something small; something unimportant. Misa got choked up so easily.

She stopped outside a nondescript door and sank into a chair, crying again. Mello steeled himself and walked into the room, immediately noticing the two people inside. One was a short, white haired boy that looked no older than twelve, though his lab coat and name tag suggested otherwise.

The other was Matt. He was laying there on the bed, covered from the neck down. His eyes were closed and he looked like he could be sleeping. The doctor looked up at him with coal black eyes.

"Are you Mr. Keehl?" he asked softly. Mello nodded numbly, staring at Matt's still face. The doctor's eyes took on a grim expression and he pulled the sheet down to Matt's waist.

Mello fell back into a chair, a strangled cry falling from his lips. He stared in unabridged horror at the deep slash that marked his love's pale neck.

"The trauma unit tried to save him, but the cut was too deep. His airways were damaged beyond repair." Mello leaned forward, his head falling into his hands.

"He's… dead," he whispered, shaking as the words sunk in. Tears spilled down his cheeks as the doctor nodded, looking carefully blank with a hint of sorrow lurking in his eyes. "Who did it?"

"We're currently pulling DNA off of the murder weapon. You should know… right before his death, he was raped."

Mello slid from the chair onto his knees, heaving violently and emptying his stomach. Rivers watched silently, shooing away the nurses and cleaners that tried to come in. When Mello's vomiting turned to dry heaving, Rivers helped him back into his chair.

"You… you think it was the same person?" Mello rasped. Rivers nodded.

"Yes, we're almost positive. In the rush to get away, the killer left the knife behind. We've also pulled DNA from the body to see if they match. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Mello nodded mechanically and answered the rest of the questions hollowly. When it was over, he climbed on his bike and took Misa home. He slept on the couch that night, unable to look at the bed where he knew such heinous acts had been committed. He had nightmares and thrashed and screamed and eventually, Misa made him go to her apartment because she couldn't sleep alone either.

It didn't help. Nothing did.

* * *

Two days later, Mello went back to the hospital and found Dr. Rivers, demanding to know what the DNA tests had shown. Rivers reluctantly told him that the DNA on Matt's body and the murder weapon was that of Light Yagami's. There was an active manhunt all over New York for him. Mello thanked him and left.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Yagami. Mello traced his credit card accounts and found Yagami in a small town connecting to New York, staying in an inconspicuous motel. The drive there was at a breakneck speed, though it was silent. Mello arrived at the motel at 3:13 in the morning, asking the receptionist what room Light was staying in. The woman was obviously drunk and gave the information away before slumping down on the desk and beginning to snore.

Mello made his way up the stairs silently. He'd never murdered before; he was a detective! He was raised and trained by L! But Light Yagami was rich and if he was caught, there was no way he'd get the proper sentencing. And anyway, there was no proper justice for what he'd done to Matty.

Those thoughts fueled him and he slid into the darkened room, driving a knife through the chest cavity of the sleeping man. It was a quick and merciful death, which Mello thought was unfitting. But he couldn't really bring himself to care, and he couldn't be caught before the full plan was carried out. That wouldn't do at all.

So he dipped his hands in the pooling blood and went to the off-white wall, smearing the word 'Sorry' across the drywall. Under that, he put a single M. He was sure that L would understand once he saw the photos.

A rope was tied to the ceiling fan and a chair was placed underneath. As he knotted the noose around his neck, he prayed silently for forgiveness for what he had done.

The only sounds were of a chair hitting the floor, a rope creaking, and a few hours later, an earth-shattering scream.


End file.
